


Day 31: Zit

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [31]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 31, Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Nerd!Jack, PNAU, Punk Nerd AU, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, Reverse Punk Nerd AU, heeeey, i a m d o n e, i'm done, madness16 day 31, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That motherfucker just haaaaad to make itself known today of all days. Canceling movie day with Hiccup just because of a zit would be a dick move, but…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 31: Zit

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the last day guys! It's been one hell of a ride! I can't believe I made it for the ENTIRE MONTH. I AM HAPPY. I wanna say thank you for each and every one of you who commented on the previous days, they make my day! I had fun with this, but I can't say I'll miss it tho! It was tiring as fuck. Ah well. Here's the last day!!
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

“Ah, shit.”

He peered closer at the mirror, zoning in at the small imperfection on his pale face. Hiccup always said his skin was flawless, but he was a normal teenager with normal skin problems. Unfortunately, zits were one of them.

That motherfucker just _haaaaad_  to make itself known today of all days. Canceling movie day with Hiccup just because of a zit would be a dick move, but…

Jack sighed and dabbed toothpaste onto the damn thing and marched out the bathroom. He proceeded to setting up the movie and put the others on the coffee table. He had stocked his cupboard with a few snacks, and had made casserole in the ass crack of dawn. Worth it though.

He still remembered the first time he made casserole for his boyfriend, his reaction was adorable. He practically went limp in his chair and slumped forward, eyes closed and fork held loosely in his hand. Then he said it was best thing he ever tasted. Now if that didn’t boost Jack’s ego.

He was careful to make this casserole perfect. He wanted to impress Hiccup after all. He had just finished setting everything up when he heard a knock on the door. He grinned and rushed over to greet his boyfriend. He opened the door and almost swooned when he took in the casual but hot as fuck boyfriend who had his hands stuffed in his pockets, leaning against the doorframe. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing the glorious tattoos traveling up his arms. He was smirking with that goddamn lip ring and hooded eyes and piercings in his ears. _Holy shit._

Jack moved to the side to let Hiccup in and shut the door behind him, shamelessly staring at that delectable ass. They settled onto the couch, Hiccup laying down with Jack resting on him, cuddling into his chest.

Kisses were exchanged and murmurs of ‘hey’s and ‘hello’s, with the underlying affection in their voices. They started the movie and spent the next few minutes in silence, the occasion comment breaking the silence.

Of course, he had forgotten the spot of toothpaste on his face, but was _kindly_ reminded when Hiccup pointed it out. Jack blushed and ducked his head so that the brunet can’t see his face.

“Goddamn zit just had to exist in the morning.” Jack muttered under his breath, but _of course_ Hiccup heard it over the sounds of the movie. He felt more than heard Hiccup chuckle, and his face burned more.

“Was kinda worried that you didn’t have a single zit in your life. S’okay Frostbite, you’re still beautiful even with a toothpaste-covered-zit on your face.” Hiccup ran his fingers through snow-white hair, nuzzling his face into it. Jack just crossed his arms and huffed, but leaned into the touch.

“You punk.” Jack shifted a bit, pressing his ear against the steady heartbeat.

“Nerd.” Hiccup pushed Jack’s sliding glasses up, a fond smile on his face.


End file.
